harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Фантастические твари и где они обитают
США Великобритания |слоган = |режиссер = Дэвид ЙейтсWB names David Yates ‘Fantastic Beasts’ director — hypable.com |сценарий = Дж.К. Роулинг |продюсер = Нил Блэр Дэвид ХейманDavid Heyman confirms he will produce "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" film —SnitchSeeker.com Стивен Кловз Дж.К. Роулинг Лайонел Уигрэм Тим Льюис |оператор = Филипп Русло |композитор = Джеймс Ньютон Ховард |художник = Стюарт Крэйг Джеймс Хэмбридж Коллин Этвуд Питер Дорме |монтаж = Марк Дэй |в_главных_ролях = Эдди Редмэйн Кэтрин Уотерстон Дэн Фоглер Элисон Судол Колин ФарреллКолин Фаррелл станет волшебником — europaplus.ru |жанр = фэнтези, приключения, семейный |бюджет = $180 000 000 |сборы = $814 037 575 |премьера = 18 ноября 2016 18 ноября 2016 17 ноября 2016 |сайт = * fantasticbeasts.com * fantastic-beasts.ru |возраст = 12+ |рейтинг = PG-13 |время = 133 мин. / 02:13 |следующий = Фантастические твари: Преступления Грин-де-Вальда |трейлер = Фантастические твари и где они обитают (дублированный трейлер) }} «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» ( ) — первый фильм из серии о приключениях Ньюта Саламандера. Экранизация книги Джоан Роулинг, она же и является сценаристом фильма. Режиссер — Дэвид Йейтс. Премьера в России — 17 ноября 2016 года.New J.K. Rowling Movie 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Gets Release Date. hollywoodreporter.com Описание Фильм рассказывает о приключениях писателя Ньюта Саламандера в Нью-Йоркском секретном обществе волшебниц и волшебников, происходивших за 70 лет до того, как Гарри Поттер прочитает книгу этого писателя в школе . Действие фильма происходит в 1920-х годах. Сюжет Эксцентричный магозоолог Ньют Саламандер прибывает в Нью-Йорк со своим повидавшим виды чемоданом. Этот чемодан один из тех, что намного, намного больше внутри, чем снаружи, в нём поместилась обширная естественная среда обитания для коллекции редких, находящихся под угрозой исчезновения, волшебных существ, найденных Ньютом в его кругосветных путешествиях. Ньют обнаруживает, что американское волшебное сообщество в страхе прячется от маглов (или, на американский манер, «не-магов»), и что угроза публичного разоблачения, в частности от организации Вторые Салемцы, является здесь ещё более серьёзной проблемой, чем в Великобритании. В Нью-Йорке он сталкивается с американским не-магом Якобом Ковальски, и у них возникает путаница с чемоданами, Якобу достаётся чемодан волшебника, открыв который, Ковальски выпускает на волю множество фантастических существ, одно из них кусает его, поэтому Ньют берёт Якоба с собой и пытается вылечить, параллельно собирая свой зоопарк. В ходе этой круговерти они становятся друзьями.Из интервью Дэна Фоглера на CinemaCon Съемочный процесс thumb|left|Первое появление [[Эдди Редмэйна в образе Ньюта Саламандера на обложке журнала «Entertainment Weekly»]] Съёмки велись в Англии, в сельской местности неподалёку от Лондона.Pottermore — News — Everything we know about the Fantastic Beasts movie so far, 22 сентября 2015 года После нескольких недель съемок в Ливсден, студии компании Warner Bros. в пригороде Лондона, съемочную площадку спин-оффа «Гарри Поттера», «Фантастические твари и где они обитают», переносят в Ливерпуль. Режиссер Дэвид Йейтс говорит, что с городом, где родилась его мать и где он снял свой дебют «Истец Тичборн» в 1998 году, у него связаны «теплые воспоминания». «В детстве мы часто посещал этот город всей семьей», — вспоминает Йейтс. «Действие нашего фильма происходит в Нью-Йорке 20-х годов и архитектура Ливерпуля идеально подходит в качестве локации. Я знаю, что нас там тепло встретят». thumb|Исполнители главных ролей с Джоан Роулинг на съемочной площадке 29 января 2016 года закончились съёмки в фильме «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» Эдди Редмэйна.Интервью Эдди Редмэйна на SAG Awards 2016 Кроме Редмейна в фильме снялись Колин Фаррелл, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эзра Миллер, Саманта Мортон и Дэн Фоглер. Кроме того, свое участие подтвердили Джемма Чан, Джон Войт и Рон Перлман. К числу других картин, которые относительно недавно снимали в Ливерпуле, относятся «Форсаж 6», «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 1», «Первый мститель» и «Стать Джоном Ленноном».«Фантастические звери и места их обитания» будут снимать в Ливерпуле — THR.ru 18 апреля 2016 года состоялся закрытый показ предварительной версии фильма.You know what rounds off a great day? A private screening of #FantasticBeasts. (Знаете что служит хорошим завершением отличного дня? Частный показ фильма #FantasticBeasts) Твит Джоан Роулинг 18 апреля 2016 года «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» вышли в мировой прокат 18 ноября 2016 года, в России на день раньше, 17 ноября. Производство Съемочная группа В главных ролях 280px|thumb|Исполнители главных ролей франшизы: [[Дэн Фоглер, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эдди Редмэйн, Колин Фаррелл, Элисон Судол и Эзра Миллер]] * Эдди Редмэйн — Ньют СаламандерЭдди Редмэйн официально получил роль в спин-оффе «Гарри Поттера» * Кэтрин Уотерстон — Порпентина Голдштейн * Элисон Судол — Куинни Голдштейн"'Harry Potter" Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' to Star Singer-Songwriter Alison Sudol" at The Hollywood Reporter * Дэн Фоглер — Якоб Ковальски"‘Fantastic Beasts': ‘Secret and Lies’ Actor Dan Fogler Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff" at Variety.com * Эзра Миллер — Криденс Бэрбоун"Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire * Фэйт Вуд-Благроув — Модести БэрбоунCasting call for 'Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them' - warnerbros.co.ukFantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions * Колин Фаррелл — Персиваль ГрейвсColin Farrell Joins Harry Potter Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' (Exclusive) * Дженн Мюррей — Частити Бэрбоун * Саманта Мортон — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун * Джон Войт — Генри Шоу * Джош Коудери — Генри Шоу (младший) * Ронан Рафтери — Лэнгдон Шоу * Кармен Эджого — Серафина Пиквери * Рон Перлман — гоблин Гнарлак * Джонни Депп — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд В ролях * Зои Кравиц — Лита Лестрейндж * Питер Брейтмайер — Гилберт Бингли * Дэн Хедайя — Рыжий (озвучка) * Кевин Гатри — Абернэти * Элли Хаддингтон — Миссис Эспозито * Мартин Оельберманн — Генрих Эберштадт * Джемма Чан — Йа Чжоу * Кристиан Диксон — Момолу Уоторсон * Вунми Моссаку — Берил * Мэттью Уилсон — Сэм * Фэнни Карбоннель — Миссис Голдштейн * Алан Мэндел — Мистер Голдштейн * Шинед Мэтьюз — Милдред * Мэтью Робертс — М. Янг * Микель Браун — Бернадетт Русский дубляж Режиссер дубляжа * Всеволод Кузнецов Переводчик * Эвелина Новикова Актеры дубляжа * Илья Бледный — Ньют Саламандер * Полина Щербакова — Порпентина Голдштейн * Константин Карасик — Якоб Ковальски * Наталья Фищук — Куинни Голдштейн * Вадим Медведев — Персиваль Грейвс * Елена Харитонова — Серафина Пиквери * Владимир Левашёв — Генри Шоу * Ольга Шорохова — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун * Павел Дорофеев — Лэнгдон Шоу * Всеволод Кузнецов — Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд * Прохор Чеховской — Мистер Абернэти * Станислав Тикунов — Криденс Бэрбоун * Екатерина Ишимцева — Мэри Лу Бэрбоун * Роман Стабуров — Гнарлак * Прохор Чеховской — Абернэти * Анастасия Ясева * Александр Скиданов * Григорий Маликов * Егор Васильев * Элина Фатеева Саундтрек Саундтрек к фильму «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» был написан композитором Джемсом Ньютоном Ховардом, прежде не работавшим с фильмами Поттерианы. Премьеры Мировая премьера фильма состоялась 10 ноября 2016 года в Нью-Йорке в концертном зале Alice Tully Hall. На премьере присутствовали все ведущие актёры фильма и его создатели, а также актрисы Эванна Линч и Бонни Райт. 15 ноября состоялась премьера в Европе, в Лондоне, на Лестер-сквер, где всегда проходили мировые премьеры. 18 ноября состоялась азиатская премьера в Пекине. |-|Мировая премьера в Нью-Йорке= FBaWtFT_wpremiere.jpg FBaWtFT_wpremiere_2.jpg|Джоан Роулинг и Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_wpremiere_3.jpg|Джоан Роулинг FBaWtFT_wpremiere_4.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_5.jpg|Эзра Миллер FBaWtFT_wpremiere_6.jpg|Элисон Судол FBaWtFT_wpremiere_7.jpg|Кэтрин Уотерстон FBaWtFT_wpremiere_8.jpg|Кармен Эджого FBaWtFT_wpremiere_9.jpg|Дэн Фоглер FBaWtFT_wpremiere_10.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_wpremiere_11.jpg|Бонни Райт FBaWtFT_wpremiere_12.jpg|Эванна Линч FBaWtFT_wpremiere_13.jpg|Рон Перлман FBaWtFT_wpremiere_14.jpg|Зои Кравиц FBaWtFT_wpremiere_15.jpg|Джош Коудери FBaWtFT_wpremiere_16.jpg|Дэвид Хейман с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_17.jpg|Дэвид Йэтс с супругой FBaWtFT_wpremiere_19.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT wpremiere_20.jpg|Джон Войт |-|Европейская премьера в Лондоне= FBaWtFT_epremiere.jpg|Джоан Роулинг FBaWtFT_epremiere_2.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн с супругой FBaWtFT_epremiere_3.jpg|Дэн Фоглер FBaWtFT_epremiere_4.jpg|Элисон Судол FBaWtFT_epremiere_5.jpg|Эзра Миллер FBaWtFT_epremiere_6.jpg|Эдди Редмэйн FBaWtFT_epremiere_7.jpg|Кэтрин Уотерстон FBaWtFT_epremiere_8.jpg|Фэйт Вуд-Благроув FBaWtFT_epremiere_9.jpg|Дженн Мюррей FBaWtFT_epremiere_10.jpg|Коллин Этвуд FBaWtFT_epremiere_11.jpg|Кармен Эджого FBaWtFT_epremiere_12.jpg|Кевин Гатри FBaWtFT_epremiere_13.jpg|Эмми FBaWtFT_epremiere_14.jpg|Джош Коудери |-|Азиатская премьера в Пекине= FBaWtFT_apremiere.jpg|Эдди Редмейн FBaWtFT_apremiere_2.jpg|Элисон Судол и Эдди FBaWtFT_apremiere_3.jpg|Кэтрин Уотерстон и Эдди FBaWtFT_apremiere_4.jpg|Дэвид Йэтс, Кэтрин Уотерстон, Эдди Редмейн, Элисон Судол, Дэн Фоглер и Дэид Хейман Отзывы кинокритиков Фильм получил преимущественно положительные отзывы критиков. На Rotten Tomatoes фильм имеет рейтинг 73 % на основе 267 рецензий критиков со средней оценкой 6,8/10Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016). На Metacritic фильм получил оценку 66 из 100 на основе 50 рецензий, что соответствует статусу «в основном положительные отзывы»Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them reviews. Журнал «Мир фантастики» назвал «Фантастических тварей» лучшим фэнтези-фильмом 2016 годаФантастика 2016: лучшие фильмы | Кино на МирФ — Мир фантастики, фэнтези, фильмов и geek-культуры. Награды и номинации Галерея изображений |-|Постеры= FBaWtFT_poster.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_4.jpg Poster Fantastic Beasts.jpg Fantastic Beasts (Comic-Con 2016).jpg FBaWtFT_poster_9.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_6.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_7.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_8.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_10.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_11.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_12.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_13.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_14.jpg FBaWtFT poster_15.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_20.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_21.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_22.jpg FBaWtFT poster_23.jpg FBaWtFT_poster_22.png |-|Кадры= FBaWtFT_Newt_2.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_3.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_5.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_6.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Porpentina.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Tina Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Porpentina_MACUSA.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Jacob Porpentina.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Tina_Queenie_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_in_NY.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob_speekeasy.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_quartet.jpg FBaWtFT_Quennie_Goldstein.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_3.jpg FBaWtFT_New_Salem.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob_speekeasey_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Henry_Shaw.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Barebone_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery_&_co_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Mary_Lou_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_Serafina_Percival.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_6.jpg FBaWtFT_The_Barebones.jpg FBaWtFT_New_Salem_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_7.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina_2.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Scamander_8.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_9.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_10.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_5.jpg FBaWtFT MACUSA.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Graves_2.jpg FBaWtFT Queenie Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Shaw.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Jacob_speekeasy_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Modesty.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_11.jpg FBaWtFT Newt Scamander 12.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Jacob_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_13.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_&_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Tina_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Tina_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_7.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_8.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_9.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Graves_2.jpg FBaWtFT_MACUSA_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Mary_Lou_Barebone_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Mary_Lou_Barebone_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_6.jpg FBaWtFT_Seraphina_Picquery_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_6.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_7.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_7.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_8.jpg FBaWtFT_Mary_Lou_Barebone_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Chastity_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_14.jpg FBaWtFT_Jacob_Kowalski_9.jpg FBaWtFT_Henry_Shaw_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Henry_Shaw_Junior.jpg FBaWtFT Jacob Kowalski 10.jpg FBaWtFT Porpentina Scamander 8.jpg FBaWtFT Newt & Tina 7.jpg FBaWtFT Newt & Tina 6.jpg FBaWtFT Newt & Tina 8.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina_10.jpg FBaWtFT_Mr_Abernathy.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Graves_3.jpg FBaWtFT_New_Salem_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Porpentina_Scamander_10.jpg FBaWtFT_Credence_Graves_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Percival_Graves_6.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Abernathy_.jpg FBaWtFT_Newt_Scamander_15.jpg |-|Скриншоты= thumb|690px|center FBaWtFT trailer.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 2.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 3.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 4.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 5.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 6.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 7.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 8.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 9.jpg FBaWtFT trailer 10.jpg Office Chic Goals.jpeg FBaWtFT_trailer_12.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_13.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_14.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_15.jpg Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_16.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_17.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_19.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_10.png FBaWtFT_backstage_11.png FBaWtFT_trailer_18.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_20.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_21.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_22.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_23.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_24.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_25.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_27.jpg FBaWtFT_trailer_28.jpg FBaWtFT_Queenie_Goldstein_6.jpg Percival.jpg FBaWtFT Graphorn.jpg FBaWtFT Credence.jpg Gnarlack Porpentina and Newt.jpg SHAW.jpeg Swooping Evil.jpeg Niffler.jpg Nundu.jpg Magical exposure threat level.jpg Mary Lou Barebone.jpg Graves.jpg Newt & Tina.jpg Queenie_Goldstein_2.jpg Newt & Jacob.jpg Queenie_&_Tina_2.jpg Erumpents.jpg Queenie & Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT Newt & Jacob.jpg Queenie_&_Tina.png |-|Промо-фото= FBaWtFT promo_Newt_Scamander.jpg Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_promo.jpg Newt_promo.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_4.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_5.jpg Tina_and_Queenie.png Queenie_and_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Queenie_&_Jacob.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Queenie_Goldstein_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Queenie_Goldstein_3.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Seraphina_Picquery.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Seraphina_Picquery_2.jpg Barebone_family.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT promo Credence Barebone 2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone_3.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone_4.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone_6.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Credence_Barebone_5.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_6.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_3.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_5.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_7.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Queenie_Jacob_Newt_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Jacob_Kowalski_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Langdon_Shaw.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Langdon_Shaw_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Chastity_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT promo_Porpentina_Scamander_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Percival_Graves_4.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Mary_Lou_Barebone.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Salamander_4.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Jacob_Kowalski_3.jpg |-|Портретная фотосессия актёров= Eddie_Redmayne_26.jpg FBaWtFT.jpg FBaWtFT comic con.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_2.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_27.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_28.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_29.jpg FBaWtFT_promo.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_3.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_4.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_5.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_6.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_7.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_8.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_13.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_9.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_10.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_11.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_14.jpg FBaWtFT_comic_con_12.jpg FBaWtFT_AOL_Build_Series.jpg FBaWtFT_AOL_Build_Series_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Buzzfeed.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_2.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_3.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_4.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_5.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_6.jpg FBaWtFT Cine Premiere 7.jpg FBaWtFT_Cine_Premiere_8.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_2.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_3.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_4.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_VOGUE_5.jpg|Для журнала «Vogue» FBaWtFT_promo_Alison_Dan.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Alison_Dan_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Alison_Dan_3.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Alison_Sudol.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Alison_Sudol_2.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Dan_Katherin_Alison_Eddie.jpg FBaWtFT_promo_Dan_Katherin_Alison_Eddie_2.jpg |-|Съёмки= FBaWtFT_backstage.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_2.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_3.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_4.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_15.jpg FBaWtFT backstage_32.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_Eddie_Redmayne.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Katherine_Waterston.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Dan_Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_Alison_Sudol.png FBaWtFT_backstage_7.png FBaWtFT_backstage_8.png FBaWtFT_backstage_9.png FBaWtFT_backstage_12.png FBaWtFT_backstage_30.jpg Dan Fogler.png FBaWtFT_backstage_14.png J. Rowling, D. Heyman, MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg MACUSA (Fantastic Beasts).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall Liverpool).jpg Fantastic Beasts (St George's Hall).jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_39.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_33.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_34.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_37.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_35.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_36.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_38.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_40.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_41.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_42.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_43.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_63.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_44.jpg FBaWtFT backstage_45.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_46.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_47.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_49.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_48.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_50.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_51.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_52.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_53.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_54.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_55.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_56.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_57.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_58.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_59.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_61.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_60.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_62.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_67.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_66.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_64.jpg FBaWtFT_backstage_68.jpg |-|Книги= FBaWtFT_guide.jpg|Книга-гид по персонажам фильма Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them_Script_Book_Cover.jpg|Оригинальный сценарий The Case of Beasts- Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.jpeg|Чемодан с Тварями: Исследование Киноволшебства Themakingof.jpeg|Волшебство изнутри: Как делали фильм Фантастические твари и где они обитают‎ Artof.jpeg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Art of The Film Newt Scamander A Movie Scrapbook.jpg|Newt Scamander A Movie Scrapbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Movie Handbook.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Movie Handbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fashion Sketchbook.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Fashion Sketchbook Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A Book of 20 Postcards to Colour.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A Book of 20 Postcards to Colour Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Characters and Places Colouring Book.jpg|Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Magical Characters and Places Colouring Book |-|Пресса= Newt_Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt 2.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_Newt_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_2.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_3.jpg FBaWtFT cover magazine 5.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_6.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_7.jpg FBaWtFT_cover_magazine_9.jpg Видео Трейлеры Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Trailer Файл:Фантастические Звери и места их обитания — трейлер (русские субтитры) Файл:HD Первый тизер-трейлер Фантастические Звери и места их обитания (русская озвучка) Файл:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (дублированный трейлер) (РУССКИЕ СУБТИТРЫ) Фантастические Твари и Где Они Обитают - За кадром Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Teaser Trailer HD Фантастические Твари и где они обитают - второй трейлер Фантастические твари и где они обитают - дублированная фичуретка Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Comic Con Trailer HD Фантастические твари и где они обитают - третий трейлер Файл:First Look! 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' Full Trailer Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Final Trailer HD A Return to J K Rowling's Wizarding World Fantastic Beasts Global Fan Event Премьеры Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them Live European Premiere from London|Европейская премьера Фичуретки Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them A New Hero Featurette HD Файл:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Behind the Scenes Featurette Развернутая фичуретка «Фантастических Тварей» Интервью "Фантастические твари и где они обитают" Эдди Редмэйн, Эзра Миллер — интервью Эдди Редмэйн завидует костюмам Гарри Поттера Эксклюзивное интервью с Эдди Редмэйном! Эксклюзивное интервью с Эзрой Миллером! Съёмки На съёмках фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» - «Индустрия кино» от 18.11.2016 На съёмках фильма «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» - «Индустрия кино» от 04.11.2016 Вырезанные сцены thumb|Тина и Персивальthumb|Милдред бросает Якоба * Сцена, в которой Тина врывается на совещание была немного длинней: позже Персиваль догоняет Тину и Ньюта у лифта и вытирает остатки горчицы с губ Тины. * Из фильма вырезана сцена с участием невесты Якоба Ковальски. Якобу отказали в выдаче ссуды, он возвращается домой, а у входа его ждет его невеста. Она спрашивает, удалось ли получить ссуду, Якоб отвечает отрицательно, тогда она выбрасывает обручальное кольцо, разворачивается и уходит. * Сцена, в которой появляется Рунеспур. * Сцена, в которой Бернадетт и ее коллега уводят Тину и Ньюта на казнь. * Главные герои после побега из МАКУСА обсуждают, что будут делать дальше. * Также была вырезана сцена, в которой Куинни и Тина исполняют гимн школы чародейства Ильверморни «Альма матер». * Сцена бушевания обскури в Нью-Йорке. * Расширенная версия сцены поимки оккамия и демимаски. * Сцена после прощания Тины и Ньюта — отбытие парохода. The Runespoor (Deleted Scene)|Рунеспур Ilvermorny song (deleted scene)|Гимн Ильверморни Demiguise (Deleted Scene)|Демимаска Финальная сцена В конце первой части «Фантастических тварей» зритель узнает, что на протяжении всего времени Геллерт Грин-де-Вальд скрывался под маской Персиваля Грейвса. Также мракоборцы уничтожают Криденса, и зрителю может показаться, что на этом его история окончена, а все внимание будет акцентировано на главной проблеме — деятельности Грин-де-Вальда. Но продюсер картины Дэвид Хейман рассказал о финальной сцене и главных героях следующей части фильма. Так во время пресс-конференции в Нью-Йорке он рассказал о вырезанной финальной сцене: Ранее Хейман и режиссер фильма Дэвид Йэтс подтвердили информацию о том, что персонаж Эзры появится в следующем фильме, и что он будет играть более значительную роль. Существа, фигурирующие в фильме Появляющиеся * Нюхлер"The Beasts" at FantasticBeasts.com (нюхль) * Пикирующий злыдень * Лукотрус (лечурка) * Веретенница * Оккамий * Демимаска (камуфлори) * Птица-гром * РастопырникFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them panel at Comic Con 2016 (горегубка) * ВзрывопотамGerman Interview by filmstarts.de (сносорог) * НундуFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’: 43 Things to Know about the New Wizarding World Story * Докси * Лунный Телец * Фвупер * Диринар * Дромарог * Гриндилоу * Гигантский навозный жук * Обскури * Рунеспур * Существо-креветка Упоминающиеся * Огневицаhttp://screencrush.com/fantastic-beasts-creature-details/ * Фениксhttps://www.pottermore.com/news/fantastic-beasts-stuart-craig-interview-macusa-salem-memorial * Апполосская пушишка * Украинский железнобрюхий дракон * Грифон * Штырехвост Интересные факты *Ещё перед началом съёмок ходили слухи, которые впоследствии не подтвердились, что повествование фильма будет вестись от имени Полумны Лавгуд, рассказывающей своим детям об их знаменитом предке. Об этом косвенно упомянула Джоан Роулинг в своём фейсбуке, когда сказала, что Ньют Саламандер — её любимый персонаж, причём настолько, что она «женила» его внука, Рольфа Саламандера, на втором её любимом персонаже — Полумне. Актриса Эванна Линч, снявшаяся в роли Полумны Лавгуд, в своём интервью рассказала о том, что она, узнав о планах киностудии, связалась с представителями Warner Bros. Studios по твиттеру и попросила для себя роль в этом фильме. * Экранизация книги «Фантастические твари и где они обитают» является первым в серии фильмов, сценарий для которых пишет лично Дж. К. Роулинг. Фильм не является приквелом или сиквелом «Гарри Поттера». * 25 000 девочек от восьми до двенадцати лет пришли на открытое прослушивание, чтобы получить роль Модести. В итоге роль досталась десятилетней Фэйт Вуд-Благроув. * Сценарий к фильму был выпущен в виде отдельной книги.Pottermore - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them screenplay to be published * Якоб Ковальски — первый магл-главный герой из вселенной Гарри Поттера. Примечания Ссылки * * * Навигация de2:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (película) fi:Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat (elokuva) fr:Les Animaux fantastiques (film) en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film) he:חיות הפלא והיכן למצוא אותן (סרט) it:Animali fantastici e dove trovarli (film) ja:ファンタスティック・ビーストと魔法使いの旅 nl:Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them no:Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne (film) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) sv:Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem (film) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) zh:神奇动物在哪里 (电影) Категория:Фильмы